


Save Me

by ThisKittyHasClaws44



Series: Save Me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittyHasClaws44/pseuds/ThisKittyHasClaws44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette tells her feelings to Adrien and he says he likes someone else. Hawkmoth is drawn to the sadness and Marinette goes missing. Everyone is upset and worried till she shows up being a Chloe 2.0. Adrien has his suspicions and he has to find out what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Sorry for grammer, spelling, and others.

Alya and Mariette were talking when a tap on her shoulder caught her attention. Mariette turned to see Adrien. His hair looked so soft, she could touch it.

"Hi, Marinette." He smiled and she seemed to melt.

"Oh, uh, hi, Adrien!" She waved fast at him. He shuffled his feet a little. This was getting akward, say something!

"So whatcha need." Marinette asked.

"Um. Alya said you had something to say to me." He pointed at Alya who was sending an apologetic look towards her. Marinetti's phone buzzed,  
Tell him now!!!!! Only chance, tell me later.

She was going to kill her. Marinette turned back to Adrien as Alya scurried off.

"Oh. Um .That. Ummmm. I like you." She looked away with a blush.  
"Like a friend?" Adrien said with a clueless face.

"No. Uhhhhhh. Like like you." Marinette keep her head down. She felt Adrien's eyes on her and she shrinked down more.

"Marinette, " something bad was coming. She could feel it. "You have always been a friend to me, but I like someone else."

Mariette felt as every piece of her body break. So this is heart break? Adrien held her shoulder and spoke but she could no longer pay attention. It sounded like sorry and he walked up to school. She fell to the the steps and stared at the ground. Footsteps sounded behind her and Alya came to stand there.

"I'm guessing bad news?" A few tears slide down Marinettes cheek." Oh, honey. Don't cry."

Before Alya could help her friend, Marinette stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the school.

"Where are you going?" Alya called after her.

"Home" Marinette continued to walk down town and didn't look back. She didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to be in school. She left Tikki at home so she can get extra rest from the latest akama.

Adrien watched Marinette leave and made a decision. He headed to the bathroom. He opened his pocket and out flew Plagg.

"What do you want?" Plagg mourned. He slumped his body, and frowned.

"I need to transform and see if Marinette is alright."

"Why, this girl has nothing and she thought she could get you. You should just go back to class." Plagg said.

"No. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien reached out his hand and transformed. Chat Noir went out the door and headed for the roof. He took out his baton and headed in the direction she had headed.

After a few minutes, he spotted her, walking down main street. He went down to behind her and spoke.

"Why are you not in school, princess?" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her. He saw her face and it was covered with tears. Her eyes were red and her hair was frizzy.

"Princess, what happened?" But all Marinette did was shake off his hand and continue walking. "Marinette. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I want to be alone, Chat!" She snapped at him. "There is no reason you should follow me. I'm going home." She didn't look back. Chat went up beside her and spoke again.

"Is it a boy?" Marinette stopped and looked at Chat. Finally, eye contact. Even thought he knew what was up.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it. You should be going to school." Marinette continued to walk and Chat let out his breath. He couldn't chase after her all day and she was just going home. He gave up.

"Good bye." He turned but thought. She still might need help getting home, Paris isn't safe. Chat Noir started to turn back to her," wait...." But she was gone.

Chat frantically looked are. "Marinette!" He yelled, he took out his baton and used it to scan the area. Nothing. Where did she go? She said she was going home, maybe she's there. His cat instinct told him something was wrong but he can't just miss school. He took on final look around than headed back to school. The wind blow and he swore he heard her call to him.

\------------------

Marinette woke and look to see herself in a dark room. She tried to reach out but she found her hands tied behind the chair she was in. Her legs scurried to the chair legs. She fought against the restraints and felted the rope make burns into her wrists. The pain hurt so bad she stopped. Footsteps sounded from somewhere far away and she stayed still. A door opened behind her and the light alominated the room. She caught sight of a thousand moths flying everywhere. That could only mean one thing. Did Hawkmoth find out her identity? The door shut and a big window opened in the ceiling.

The footsteps grew until he was right behind her. His chuckle sounded near her ear, and a hand went over her head. Hawkmoth pulled the ponytails from her hair causing her hair to fall free.

"My. My. What beautiful hair you have. I still can't get over the similar features between you and Ladybug. Sad you aren't her." He walked in front of her and held her chin.

"Let go of me. What do you want?" Marinette ripped her chin from his hand.

"Oh. I know you and Ladybug are close and you and Chat Noir are.. Closer. I need your help. I need you to get his attention and hers, I need you to lure them into a trap." He ran his hand through her hair and grabbed her chin again but ruffer. Hurting her. "You will do it even if you don't want to."

"No!" She screamed. He grabbed her throat and smiled. Her breathing was shallow and and she struggle to stay awake.

"You will. I will have full control over you mind. I will make you a puppet of evil. A walking disaster. All you can do is watch." He took a black butterfly and and put it in her heart. She wretched up and screamed. The pain in her heart hurt but she fought. Finally after several minutes, the butterfly flew out of her heart and fell to the floor. Hawkmoth grew angry and stuck the sweating girl. Her chair fell and she heard a crack and pain shot up her arm. She cried. She was scared but no in fear. Chat Noir will save her but how long will it take him?

Hawkmoth pulled her back up by her hair and came up with a new plan. He smiled.

"If you won't listen to me. I'll have to do something else." He walked away with her ribbons in his hands. He closed the window and Marinette was left in complete darkness. _______________________________ 

Adrien sat at his desk looking at the clock. It was almost lunch and Nino has no news from Alya on Marinette. Alya had wen to the principal's office a little bit ago. He need to know if she's OK. The bell rang and everyone got up and started towards the door. Adrien waited for Nino and they headed out. They saw Alya coming down the stairs to them and a worried look stuck on her face. Adrien immediately thought the worse.

"Nino, we have a problem." Alya said. Nino brought his gaze to Adrien and Alya huffed." I'm not talking to him because he is part of the problem."

"How?" Adrien said.

"Cause you broke my best friends heart and now she's missing." Alya let a few tears slide.

"What!"

"Yah I called Marinettes parents cause I couldn't get ahold of her and they said she wasn't home. It's been hours, you guys. I called them fifteen minutes ago." Alya burst into tears and Adrien froze. She had been in trouble and he walked away. He balled his fist and gritted his teeth. Nino looked at him as Nino held the crying Alya. Nino saw his angry and gave him a look like " don't go getting ideas." Adrien started to turn when the school doors opened. The sun block their features but they stood tall. They started to walk in and slowly their features showed. They wore jeans and a tank with a jean jacket. Their hair flew freely down and soon their face was visible.

"Marinette?" Adrien said. This caught Alya's attention and she looked up. Marinette looked different and it was a bad different. She walk over to them as all the students gapped at her look.

"Who is that?"  
"I think it's Marinette."  
"No, can't be."  
"I think it is."

Marinette continued to walk up to them. On the way, Chloe caught sight of this and went up to her.

"Ha. Sporting a new look. If you think that this will win you points, you've got....." Chloe didn't finish. Marinette had looked at her and that was it, Chloe back away immediately and went back to her spot. Adrien was shocked, Chloe would never back down. Marinette finally reached them and pulled Alya into a huge. Marinette look into her face.

"You shouldn't cry. I'm OK." Marinette smiled. Something was off about Marinette and Adrien couldn't place it. That's when he noticed. Her eyes weren't blue, they were purple. The two of them walked away and Adrien stood back to only think, what happened?

\-----------

Marinette opened her eyes, Hawkmoth hadn't returned and she only thought the worse. What if he leaves me here to die? She shook her head. No! She is ladybug, she will find a way. She fumbled with her non broken arm and found no use to get the restraints off unless she did something that would either have no success or work. Let's hope she still has her luck.

She kicked off her shoes and wiggled her feet. The biddings loosened until she was able to slide her feet out. She stood up and her arms still tied to the chair, she headed in the direction to the door. Now comes the part she hoped would work. She twister her body and did a big swing at the wall. The chair cracked and she felt the ropes loosen. She hit it again and her hands feel free. Her broken arm shot with pain as she let it fall. She heard footsteps rush along the hall and the door slammed open.

Hawkmoth walked in and shut it behind him. His window opened and he had a good view of the broken chair. Where did that brat go? He listened carefully and then heard her. Just behind him, ha, fool. He swung around and collided his cane with her. Her flew and slid across the floor. The butterflies flew up and away from Marinettes fallen body. She slowly gets to her hands and knees but is kicked down by Hawkmoth. She coughed and blood came with it.

"My friends. Will. Notice. My disappearance." She was trying to breath but she keep chocking on the air. Hawkmoth knelt down and looked at her.

"Oh No. They won't. I made it so you won't be missing. To everyone in Paris, your in school right now. So no one knows your here. Get comfortable. You'll be here for a while." He took a knife and ran it down her cheek, and arm. She screamed, and felt the blood flow out of the wounds. He stood and walked over to the door but before leaving he said: " Don't worry, you won't be here for long." He shut the door behind him and Marinette layed on the floor bleeding.

\------------

Adrein couldn't stay at school. He needed to find out what happened to his friend. He look over and got a glimpse of Marinette. She was sitting with her feet propped up on the desk. She was on her phone and ignoring all around her. This isn't Marinette. Alya was looking at her with a concerned look. She looked over at him and made a motion to the door. He nodded and raised his hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Adrien asked. The teacher nodded and continued to teach. Adrien got up and walk out. He stopped around the corner out the classes view and waited. A few minutes later, Alya walked out and joined him.

"What the hell is wrong with Marinette?" Alya asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know but did you see her eyes? They weren't blue. They were purple." Alya's eyes widened.

"You sure? Wait. Now that I think about it, yah. Her eyes. How did you noticed." She gave him a wide smirk.

"Um." Before he could say, a load bang came from the class. They rushed over and opened the door. There stood Marinette smirking at the gue covered Chloe.

" Oops." Marinette said. Chloe screamed running past Adrien and Alya. Marinette started to laugh and the teacher looked over at her.

"Marinette, to the principal's." Marinette glared at the teacher and started to walk but before passing she whispered to Adrien.

"Bye bye, pretty boy." Adrien needed to get to the bottom over this and fast.

The day went by fast and all he could think of was Marinette. He started to exit the school to head home but Alya stopped him.

"What if she was akumatized?"

"What?"

" I know it sounds weird but she was upset and that's what Hawkmoth likes right? But she would have turned into a villain. Not a bully." Alya placed her hand on her head trying to think.

"What if this is Marinette at all?" Adrien asked. She was right, Marinette would have turned into a raging, out of control, akuma but didn't. What if Hawkmoth has her?

"What if Hawkmoth has her?" Taking the words straight from his brain.

"Maybe. We can put more clues together tonight. I have to get ahold of Chat Noir and see if he can help." Adrien said.

"You know Chat Noir?"

"You could say that." Adrein headed to his car and got in. Heading home.


	2. Find Me

Marinette opens her eyes and feels her body is full of pain. The cuts and bruises made it hard to move. She pushed herself up and against the wall. She was trying to level her breathing and to stay conscious. She started to slide to the door but her side ripped with pain. She grit her teeth and clutched her hands. She saw her destination and focused, only right there. But the cut on her arm opened and the blood began to pour again. She press her hand on it to stop the flow and let a few tears slip.

She needed to get out of this place before he got back. She took if her pink sweater and rapped it around her arm. She used her good arm and pulled her self up. Time to go.

\------------

Adrien finished his shoot and got back in the car. Gorilla drove him home and he went to his room. Plagg flew out of his pocket and go on his bed.

"I need camembert." Plagg exclaimed. He rolled over and started to crawl. Adrien held out a slice and Plagg immediately flew to it. He took a big chunk out of it and frowned.

"If you had this the entire time then why am I just getting it?"

"I've been distracted." Adrien went to his window and thought.  
"If your so worried about her, than go to her house. Not like you haven't been there before." He took another bite and drifted next to Adrien.

"Fine. Transform Me!" Adrein held out his ring.

"I'm not done eatting....." Plagg went into the ring and a green glow alominated the room. Chat Noir stood there and smiled.

"Let's go see Princess." He went out his window and headed to the bakery. He saw Marinette's light was off but he headed over there anyway. He climbed in and looked around, Marinette's bag was on her bed and her laptop was open. What stood out was her dairy's box was on the floor. Char Noir picked it up and examined it. It looked as if it was thrown. There were scratches and the lock was clearly picked. Chat put it on her desk but than a click came from the box. It plopped open and Chat stared. Inside was a red kwami and it looked hurt. Chat couldnt think. Was this Ladybugs, and why was it in Marinette s room? Why was it hurt and bruised? He couldnt leave it here. Chat took Marinette's little purse, emptied it and placed the Kwami in it. He had so many questions but first he needed to help this Kwami. He took a step on the stairs but turned back to the open box. He shouldn't, it's her diary, he remembers when she freaked at Chloe for taking it. But that was Chloe, she could have done anything. But clearly this Marinette wants it so bad she would hurt the Kwami. She not getting it. He grabbed it and heard footsteps coming up. He wouldn't make it out without letting her see him. He pulled open the doors and hid in the closet.

The trap door opened and in came Marinette, she could throw something. It was hard pretending to be this goody two shoes, she needed to cause trouble. She closed her door and began to walk to the laptop but notice the open box.

"Shit!" She ran over to the box and noticed the dairy missing. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. He picked up.

"What? You are only suppose to call in emergency." He sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, but we have a problem. The Kwami got away with the diary." She stared our the little window.

"What!?!" She had to pull the phone from her ear.

"Don't worry I'll find it before it gets to far."

"No. It's going to find Chat Noir. We need to lure him and this is the way. I need more answers. I must go and talk to the girl, continue as you were." He coughed.

"Yes, Hawkmoth. Tell me further instructions after talking to her. Its hard being this girl, she to good." He replied with a grunt and hung up. She leaned against the closet door and breathed.

"Marinette, can we talk to you?" Her mother called from downstairs. She sighed and got up. She opened her door and left.

Chat Noir was frozen. What he just heard wasn't ok. That isn't Marinette, and she's working for Hawkmoth. He has her and Chat Noir was pissed. He opened the closet door and out the top hatch. Moving from one roof to another to his house.

\-----------

Marinette reached the door finally and pulled. It was locked. Of course it was. She face palmed her face and and thought. Before she could come up with a plan she heard footsteps out the door again. Marinette quickly went back to want she believed to be the middle of the room. She sat there and waited. The door opened and the window opened again, illuminating the room. She turned and saw Hawkmoth. He looked angry, that wasn't a good sign. He walked up to her with rage and grabbed her by the throat. She struggled to breath as he said his next words.

"Where is Chat Noir?" He squeeze and she need to anwsers.

"I. Don't....Know."

"Than where did the red Kwami go?" Tikki escaped? She could tell that thing wasn't me?

"I. Don't. Know..." Marinette started to see spots in her eyes. Her lack of oxygen wasn't doing her good. He moved his hand to her shirt and picked her up. Marinette gasped for air but it didn't last long. He throw her and she hit the wall. Her head banged against it with a force. She looked at him with one eye closed because of the pain. He was so furious and his eyes looked like he was about to catch on fire.

"Fine. You want to play that way? We can play that way." He stalked towards her and she screamed when he plunged the knife into her leg. He ripped it out and pressed the blade to her throat.

"Now, where is Ladybug's Kwami?" He didn't know she was ladybug? That's good, that's good.

"I. Don't..." He slapped her and slashed her stomach. She screamed and pressed her hand on her belly. Hawkmoth got up and looked at her in the eyes.

"I will be back and I better have an answer." He opened the door and walked out. The room went to dark as Marinette hit the floor, trying to breath in even breaths.

\----------

Adrien returned home through his window and to the Kwami out. Plagg flew to her and comforted her. Adrien left to go get them some food but on his way to the kitchen he heard a weird sound coming from his father's study. He walked over to the doors and looked in. He didn't see anything wrong until the painting of his mother moved. It swung like a door and out came his father.

What is that? Adrien quickly ran over to the kitchen and grabbed some food for the Kwami. He got to his room and spoke to Plagg.

"My dad's hiding something and I'm going to find out what."

"Why should I care?" Plagg took another piece of camembert from Adrien.

"Cause I need to transform into Chat Noir to do it."

"Why can't you go like that?"

"Are you worried about her?" Adrein nodded toward the red Kwami.

"Yes, Tikki has been there since the beginning of time with me."

"She'll be safe here with this food. Come on." Adrien held out his hand and offered it to Plagg. "I need you."

Plagg sighed."Ok"

Plagg zoomed into the ring and a flash transformed he into Chat Noir. He went out his door and proceeded to the study. He went to the picture and felt it. Trying to find a button or switch. His hand curved over the frame, he pulled and it opened. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the only button available. The doors closed.


	3. Ladybug is Me

Chat Noir waited patiently. The music was normal and the floor was rug. His father's fashion was all over the thing. There finally was a ding and it opened. He walked out and there was a long hallway. At the end was a single door and he began to walk to it. When he got close enough, he noticed the red smears on the door. He reached a shaky hand to it and ran two fingers over it. He smelt it but it had no smell. He had a feeling that it was blood but why would there be blood?

Chat Noir reached for the knob but froze when a sound came from the other side. He had a bad feeling and looked to his right, there was something on the table next to him. He picked it up and it was a ribbon, but not anyone's ribbon. Marinette's and someone is behind the door. The elevator made a woosh sound and Chat turned to see it go back up to the surface. No turning back now. He reached back and opened the door. The room alominated in a light from the window in the ceiling. Chat saw the moths everywhere and know where he was.

Chat couldn't breath. No. No. His dad can't be Hawkmoth. If that was true, than the blood? He knew. But he wished he was wrong.

"Marinette!" He looked around frantically. He got no response but he didn't need it. He saw a lump in the corner and ran to it. He reached her and kneeled down, brushing her loose hair from her face.

"Marinette! I'm here, please wake up!" He pressed his hand on her face. Another in her hand.

"Please, I came as quick as I could." A faint breath came from her lips and her hand squeezed his. She's OK! The blood was everywhere on her face and arm. Tears slide down his face and rage grow in his chest. His father had been the one to take Marinette, and he had hurt her.

Adrien picked up Marinette in his arms and a wet substance ran down his arm. It was hard to notice at first but it had seeped through the leather. He shivered and looked at her, seeing a long trail of blood seeping through her shirt from her lower abdominal. He layed her back down lifting her shirt only a little, allowing her chest to still be covered. The wound was deep and blood continued to pour as Marinette's breathes grow shallow. He had stabbed her, and he walked off like nothing had happened. The rage turned to fury and Chat ripped some of the fabric on her arm off to put pressure on the wound.

\--------------

Marinette heard a shout of her name and felt hands comfort her. She slowly heard the words, saying wake up and please. She recognized the voice, it sounded like Adrien. What was he doing here? She slide her eyes open and saw his black face glancing around for an exit. That's not Adrien. She felt the pressure in her wound as he tried to stop the bleeding. He finally meets eye contact with her and she see the tears. She reached up or at least tried, she couldn't move her body due to the loose of blood so she whispered instead.

"Kitty." Chats eyes lite up and he saw she was still with him. "I have.. to tell you his... answer."

"Who's?" He asked heading for the door.

"The boy I like. I told him.. and he said.. He liked someone else..." His heart hurt as he remembered what they were talking abthat,before she was taking. He pulled her closer and opened the door, he headed to the elevator and spoke to her.

"Marinette, don't talk like that, I promise you that when this is over and you will live. He will ask you out."

"What.. Makes you... Say that?" Marinette's breath got shorter and Marinette was having a hard time staying awake.

"Cause if I doesn't, my heart will break." Marinette smiled and didn't think much cause of the lack of blood in her brain.

Chat couldn't wait for the elevator. He would have to take a detour out the window. He went back to the window as quick as he could, he felt Marinette gasping for breath. She finally had enough energy to reach up and touch his cheek. He looked at her.

"My... Kitty.. My Adrien... (Gasp). I love you... In case.... I... Don't..." Chat stopped her and spoke..

"Your going to make it! Than, we are going to be together." He reached up and cataclysm on the window, it shattered and he jumped out.

"Adrien... I. Need to tell.. You". She was whispering now, he was almost at the hospital just a few more minutes. He jumped to another roof and another.

" I'm... Lady-" but she didn't finish, Chat had landed in front of the hospital and the nurses were rushing by his side. He was shouting, asking for help, staying by her side till she was rolled into the surgery room. The nurse with platinum hair stopped him but jumped when a growl and hiss escaped his lips. He know what she was going to say and he was going to kill Hawkmoth but first he had to deal with a fake.

He landed outside of the bakery and headed in. Tom was caught off guard by the sudden Bing of the bell and stood up to hit his head on the table he was under. Sabine came from the other room and her eyes widened. He remembered his black jumpsuit couldn't hide everything. The stains of blood were visible, and the handprint from Marinettes hand on his cheek.

"Oh my, are you alright, Chat Noir?" Sabine asked.

"It's not mine, now where is Marinette?" Chat walked over to her.

"Up in her room. I'll call her. Marinette! Can you come down here?" There were footsteps running around than the trap door could be heard opening.

"What do you need from my daughter?" Tom stood and crossed his arms.

"She's not your daughter." Fake Marinette got to the bottom of the stairs. Chat rushed at her, but fake Marinette jumped. Tom and Sabine gasped at the sudden movements. Chat swung around and ran at her, pushing her into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tom yelled, Chat held one hand up to him, the other holding Fake down.

"This is a worker of Hawkmoth, you daughter is in the hospital."

Sabine gasped." Does that mean, the blood is.... Oh god." Sabine went into the angry yet shocked Tom's arms. She started to cry.

"How can we believe you?" Chat took out his baton and dialed a number. He handed it to Tom and he held it to his ear. Chat glared at the fake Marinette and her smirk grew. He couldn't hurt Marinette even if it was someone posed to look like her. He couldn't.

"Yes, we're on our way." He hung up and handed it back to Chat Noir. He nodded to Sabine and it made her cry harder. A hard laugh came from Fake Marinettes lips and she throw back her head.

"You think you've won? Hawkmoth has more planned, you've saved her but can you save yourself?" She looked at Chat Noir and smiled as Marinette's parents rushed out the door to the hospital.

Chat saw the purple eyes look at him and he saw the evil. "I will find Hawkmoth and destroy his whole operation. If he ever lands a hand on Marinette again, it's his end."

"Oh, so your letting me go?" Her voice purred, it sent him shivers.

"Change." He growled, Fake jumped under his arms, and smiled like the Cheshire cat. A purple light alominated on her and she was changed but not into her normal self. Looking at him was a purple eyed Chat Noir.

"You didn't say what" she hit in on the leg and his arms loose enough for her to slip through. She run through the bakery doors and into a crowd, losing him.

Chat looked but the shifter was lost. He headed back to the place he was needed most. 

_________________

Marinette heard the voices, some she recognized, others were new. The one that seemed to speak to her all the time was Chat. But it would change to Adrien's voice without warning. But the voice continued to talk to her, comfort her and asking her to come back to him. What was he talking about? And it slowly resurfaced, the kidnapping, the pain, the boy, and Chats soft words before he brought her to the hospital. That's where she was, wasn't it.

Marinette fluttered her eyes open and she saw the white ceiling. She turned her neck to get a better veiw of her surroundings and caught glimpse of a slouched person in the red chair. Her eyes adjusted to the surrounding light and the figure was more visible. His blonde hair covered his face as he slept soundlessly. She smiled, and her heart skipped a beat.

He must have felt it or something but he lifted his head and turned towards her. Their eyes connected and he rushed to her side. He was kneeing there, hands pressed on one of hers. A blush spread on her cheeks.

"Thank god your awake." Adrein let some tears slide but she reached out and wiped them.

"It's ok, kitty. I'm here now" he looked up quickly.

Did she?

Did she call him kitty?

By the look on Adriens face sent a message to Marinette and she spoke.

"I know who you are. And I love you too"

He didn't know what to say but he had to say something, " I know who you are too. And I love you so much, Marinette. "He kissed her and it was tender. His lips were soft and delicate, and felt a spark fill her body. The separated and he pulled back, he forest eyes seemed much clearer and brought a smile to her lips. She choked a laugh and leaned up to embrace him in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head in the curve of his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and back.

A knock broke them apart and they looked to the door. Alya stood there with a grin and her arms crossed. Tear slide down her cheeks and she rushed over to join the hug with Nino right after. The four friends were there, together, and better than ever.

\----------

The room was dark, Hawkmoth stood there looking to his hand to see the video of the friends hugging. Even without sound he could still see what had happened. A click of heels sounded behind him and the his latest appear next to him.

"It's done."

"Good, now for the next phase of my plan. We know who ladybug is, now to find out Chat Noirs. Once they are revealed to the world, we will strike." He turned his head to the girl. "Then we will kill them. Go." The girls heels clicked and her face lite from the doors light and her blue bell eyes turn purple once again. Evil took her mind and she left him in the dark. A single tear trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel my come but it depends on you. Sorry for the short chapter and horrible grammer and spelling. First Fanfiction do that to you. Thus story is also located on WattPad and soon to Fanfiction.net by ThisKittyHasClaws.


	4. author note

there is a sequel to all that have read this and wish to know what happens next. Love me is the title and is currently in progress


End file.
